jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Doubloons
'''Gold Doubloons '''are magical pirate treasure. When ever Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully solve a pirate problem they appear and collect them. Then later after adventure they return to Pirate Island count all the doubloons then put them into the Team Treasure Chest. Role in the series As previously mentioned above gold doubloons appear in every episode of the series (except "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book"),.Gold Doubloons are a key element in the series. In the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!" Mr. Smee is left in command of the Jolly Roger after Captain Hook gave up his title of captain and abandoned ship with Sharky and Bones, leaving Smee to deal with the sinking ship. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Izzy used her pixie dust to lift the Jolly Roger from the Never Sea allowing Smee to patch the hole. With the danger over, Hook, Sharky, and Bones returned aboard the Jolly Roger. Hook orders Smee to return his title as captain, but Mr. Smee shocks Captain Hook by deciding to remain as captain for a while.During Smee time as captain he and the rest of the crew join Jake's to find Captain Loons giant gold doubloons. In the episode "Pirate Swap!" Bones and Cubby were the lucky candidates for Pirate Swap Day Bones became a part of Jake's crew for the day and Cubby apart of Captain Hook's they would later return to their proper crew once the day was over after learning a whole new experiences on how the pirate crew live. After Bones assist Jake, Izzy and Skully get past a gorilla he is rewarded with two gold doubloons. In the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" Bones is determined to find the lost treasure Queen Hipporlita and ask the help of Jake and his crew in the search with luck of his grandfather gold doubloon "Bloony" guide them in their journey. Although the doubloons weren't part of the main plot, of the special "Jake's Never Land Rescue,Peter Pan makes gold doubloons rain from the sky at the end of special and they had designs of Hook, Skully, Cubby, and Pan. Jake's Buccaneer Blast A giant gold doubloons is featured in the episode "Hideout Hijinks!", it cotains the magical Pirate Piece of Pirate Island hidden with in a stone wall deep within Jake and his crew hideout. Theme Park Character Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Gold Doubloons appear at the end of the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios.After Jake and his crew reclaim the Team Treasure Chest from Captain Hook.The audience is rewarded with doubloons made from confetti. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure During Jake's segment it's off to Never Land where Jake and his swashbuckling friends Izzy and Cubby, with a little help from Peter Pan, battle Captain Hook to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. It's danger and dueling on the high seas as Jake discovers what it takes to be a true hero. Gold Doubloons are featured at the end of the segment raining down when the mysterious volcano erupts. Gallery snapshot20111018212908.jpg Gold Dubloons in Team Treasure Chest.PNG Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg Gold Doubloons -Smee-A Royal Misunderstading.jpg Category:Objects Category:Treasure Category:Gold